Noch Hier
by The Four Random Ones
Summary: Both Kyoji and Schwarz survive the Dark Gundam's destruction, but Kyoji is badly wounded. Can they find Domon before Wong's men find them? R&R, please.
1. Kapitel Eins: Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G Gundam. Do I look like Sunrise to you? However, the poem "Gundam" is my creation.

****

**Noch**** Hier**

****

_Standing high above the ground_

_On a deadly statue of steel.___

_Night has fallen; cold it is,_

_The icy wind you feel._

_A single dying gust of wind_

_Spirals the dirt on the ground.___

_It carries it high into the sky._

_It drifts away without a sound._

_The shadows darken to smoky black,_

_Like the ones where your enemies hide._

_You wait for them here; they are no match_

_For the fierce gundam you ride._

_Then they are here; their numbers few,_

_But their hearts colder than ice._

_Their minds are tainted, you sense it now,_

_By the gundam of hate and of lies.___

_On they come, ever forward,_

_The slaves of the gundam of darkness.___

_You can't battle them all; you are but one fighter._

_They'll win this fight, unless..._

_Unless their minds can be swayed to fight this evil_

_Keeping them under control.___

_If they can be stronger than the darkness inside,_

_Its power will be annulled._

_For the darkness is no more than what is inside._

_We know that, you and I._

_To chase out the hate, you need but love_

_To melt the hearts of ice.___

_A single dying gust of wind_

_Spirals the dirt on the ground.___

_It carries it high into the sky._

_It drifts away without a sound._

_             -"Gundam"_

Kapitel Eins: Return

     The wounded man stood amongst the rubble of a once beautiful isle, gazing out across the water to the mainland barely visible in the distance. Weak from loss of blood, he swayed slightly, almost collapsing. He needed to find a doctor, and fast, but with the completion of the Gundam Fights, no matter how strange it was, all the ships that had previously surrounded the island had abandoned it in favor of their home ports.

     He spun around at a sudden noise. "Oh," he said, relaxing slightly. "It's you..." Then he fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~

     Schwarz stood over Kyoji's unconcious form. "Yes," he said, sighing. "It's me." He hesitated for the first time in his life, unsure whether to follow his head or his heart, then slung his former enemy's body over his shoulder and set out to find the remains of his gundam. It was the only possible way of getting off the island in time to save what was left of Kyoji's life.

     When he reached the Shadow Gundam, he set down his burden and approached the still smoldering metal. Upon closer examination, he realized that although it had been almost obliterated, enough of it was in working condition to get them home. Schwarz sighed again, then sat down beside Kyoji. "Kyoji has a home to return," he said softly to himself. "But do I?"

~*~*~*~

Later:

     "You're nuts," Kyoji said weakly as he leaned back against a boulder. Wincing at the pain even that slight movement caused, he cradled his bleeding arm against his chest before continuing. "That gundam will never make it all the way across the channel."

     "And whose fault is that?" Schwarz snapped. He frowned behind his replaced mask. Disagreeing with Kyoji was giving him the disconcerting feeling he was arguing with himself. "Do you have a better idea?"

     Kyoji smiled sightly. "No. But it would probably be easier to float it across. It's not going to manage to haul itself into the air."

     "You're awfully cocky for someone hated by the vast majority of your government," Schwarz called down to him.

     "Hey, that was below the belt," Kyoji said.

     "Consider it my revenge for having to repair the mess you made of my gundam!" Schwarz said lightly, jumping down.

     "Are you done?" Kyoji asked doubtfully. The Shadow Gundam still looked like it was on the verge of falling apart.

     "As much as I can be, given the circumstances. But it'll be a bumby ride, to say the least," Schwarz said tiredly. "So now what?"

     "I thought that was obvious," Kyoji said, startled by the unexpected question. "We go find Domon and Rain."

     "Do you really think you can make it all the way there without stopping at a hospital first? You look like you got run over by Bolt Gundam."

     "Do I have a choice?" he said. "Wong's men will still be looking for both of us."

     "Good point. We'll have to wait until we find Domon."

     Kyoji slowly stood, bracing himself against the rock jutting up behind him. "We'd better get going, then." He winced again. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get there, right?"


	2. Kapitel Zwei, part 1: Masks

**Noch Hier**

SC-0612

**Disclaimer: I don't own Schwarz or Kyoji. Damn…Aha! I do own the mysterious masked dude, whom I call Mysterious Masked Dude! Hah! I own something in this story!**

**A/N: Sorry about how long it took to get this up. I don't really know where I'm going with this story. This chapter was written in its entirety on a Dunkin' Donuts napkin as I ate breakfast. Uh…there was something else I wanted to do…ah, yes. Reviewers. Right…SL, thanks for finally reviewing, and for setting Missaw straight. And Neros-Wolf Gundam, thanks for reviewing as well.**

Chapter Two, Part 1: Masks

"What? Then he's still alive?!" The masked man turned towards the messenger. "Are you sure?"

The messenger visibly quivered. "There were no reports of any bodies found, sir…"

"Fool! You have no idea of the true power of the Burning Gundam! There would be no bodies left to be found!" He paced anxiously behind his desk. "If he's still alive…"

"But sir, the Shadow Gundam is no longer on the island-"

"WHAT?!" The masked man grabbed the messenger by his jacket collar, hauling off his feet. "Why didn't you say so?!"

"But, sir, I was trying-"

"SILENCE!" The messenger winced and stumbled unsteadily as the masked man freed him. "Leave me."

"But sir…"

"NOW!" the masked man roared. He turned back to the window as the messenger fled. "So, Kyoji Kasshu, you are still alive." He grimaced at the cheerfully lit city spread out below him. "For now…"

…

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter. I apologize, but I didn't have the second part on me when I typed this. It'll be up by Tuesday, I promise!**


End file.
